The Misadventures of Little Heroes
by SeekerSun5222
Summary: One Shots of teen/kid Avengers! Spider-Man, Deadpool, Loki, and others may make appearances! Now, when you have a bunch of Super Powered kids running around fighting crime... well, it gets crazy, even when they aren't on the job!
1. Movie Night

**Okay, first, a little authors note. (Okay, a long authors note) One, I own nothing, just the plots. All the plots will be based on the pictures from the 'Little Hero AU' artwork. This is my first one, so it might not be good, I accept constructive criticism! So, so sorry! But yeah, if you have requests for the oneshots comment, please. Also, ages of characters that'll appear at some point.**  
 **Clint Barton-13 ~ Natasha Romanoff-15 ~ Bruce Banner-12 ~ Thor Odinson-15 ~ Steve Rodgers-17 ~ Tony Stark-16 ~ Jane Foster-14 ~ Darcy Lewis-9 ~ Loki Laufeyson-10 ~ Peter Parker-6 ~ Wade Wilson-8 ~ (OTHERS WILL BE ADDED AS THEY ARRIVE!) (IF THEY ARE A DIFFERENT AGE IT WILL BE SPECIFIED IN THAT CHAPTER. IF IT IS NOT SPECIFIED THEY ARE THE ABOVE AGES)**  
 **Okay, I think that's it. So... one with the story!**  
 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

 **This is based off the Little Hero AU picture where Steve returns with snacks and movies for movies night with Natasha, Bucky, and Sam, and he walks in to see them dressed up as Captain America**

They'd been rather bored, they being Natasha, Sam, Bucky, and Steve. Well, mostly Sam, Bucky, and Natasha. After a bit, Natasha had suggested they have a movie marathon and quickly sent Steve to go get some snacks, being sure to mention Doritos at least three times as she sent him out the door. Once he was gone, she'd disappeared for a few minutes and returned with the Captain America suits they quickly changed into.  
Which brings us to the current situation, the three posing flamboyantly in their Captain Aamerica suit copies and Steve baffledly gaping in the doorway. While Bucky and Sam awkwardly moved from their poses and looked anywhere but at Steve, Natasha looked him in the eye, "Did you get the Doritos?"  
"Uh..." was all Steve managed before a shout of laughter came from the kitchen doorway. They all looked over to see Clint doubled over and clutching his sides and laughing. Natasha reluctantly moved from her pose and placed her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes and Clint. She looked back at Steve, "Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"Doritos."  
"Oh... uh, no."  
Clint glanced up at this, and upon seeing Natasha's exasperated face, he burst out into another fit of laughter, leaning on the doorway so as not to end up on the floor. Sam was grinning widely and looked about ready to burst with laughter himself, while Bucky looked confused for a few moments before shrugging and smiling. Steve shook his head, smiling at them and walked in fully, being sure to close the door behind him. He tossed the bag of snacks onto the couch and went to set up the movies, "Clint, wanna join us for movie night?"  
Clint managed to nod as he struggled to stop laughing and catch his breath. When he finally composed himself and stood straight to join them all by the couch, Natasha struck another ridiculous pose and grinned, knowing this would most definitely get him to laugh again. Then, while he desperately tried not to fall down with laughter again, she motioned for them to get on the couch and start the movies.  
They did so, splitting up the snacks as they sat, ignoring Clint's strangled cry of annoyance. Bucky sat on the end of the couch next to Steve, Sam sat on the other side of Steve, and Natasha sat on the other end of the couch. Together, the four of them took up the whole couch. But as Clint recomposed himself and Steve hit play on the movie, Clint decided it'd be a good idea to get back at Natasha by annoying her. He snuck behind the couch and messed with her hair, knowing it'd drive her crazy. And despite her best attempts to ignore it, she just couldn't seem to. Finally, she spun around and slapped his hands away. He laughed impishly and moved to sit in front of the couch to watch the movie, but was continuously stealing her snacks.  
"Barton, I swear, if you don't-"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He shrugged, still grinning and not seeming to see the obvious danger he'd soon be in when she payed him back for this. The other three, however, could see it and were moving as far away from Natasha and Clint as they could. Natasha sighed, clearly getting more and more annoyed as time went on.  
It wasn't until near the end of the third movie that she finally reacted. "Quit it, Barton." She snapped. But, much to her annoyance, he continued being annoying. A moment later she had tackled him.  
"Gah! Nat, what the-"  
"Told you to quit it." She said in a very annoyed and exasperated tone, "Did you listen? No. You not listening is going to get you killed!" She rolled her eyes and got off of him. He stared at her, then slowly got to his feet.  
"I'm just gonna... go... before Nat thinks of a way to get back at me..." He nodded, "Yeah, yeah, see ya." He ran out and Natasha grinned, "Now we can watch the movies in peace."  
"Ummm... Natasha?" Sam said timidly.  
"What?"  
"The movies are done." She stared at him, and then at the TV.  
"Oh, Clint is so gonna pay." She murmured, eyes narrowing as she stood up.  
As she left, the three boys still in the room glanced at each other, silently daring the others not to laugh. Pretty quickly though, they cracked and began laughing heartily.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**  
 **Yeah, short, AU, bla bla bla, I had fun writing it. Please tell me what you think and how I could improve it! Please and thank you!**

 **Toodles!**


	2. Nick Fury's Home for Super Kids

Now, normally, Nick Fury wasn't known for being a nice guy who helped other out. People seemed to assume this one-eyed distrusting man wasn't a good man. That's where they were wrong. Yeah, he made mistakes, he messed stuff up, he didn't trust people, and he stuck to himself for the most part. But he also had adopted several kids that any normal family couldn't hope to raise. Kids and babies with wild super-powers or skills. It just wouldn't have worked for these children had anyone else raised them. So Nick took them in. It was his 'thing'.  
At first, it was just two kids who needed somewhere to stay and were amazingly skilled in areas that children were normally not skilled in. These two kids were Phil Coulson and Maria Hill. They helped Fury out on his various operations in dealing with super-powered kids. Keeping an eye on them, forming teams, and helping them if need be. But after a bit, the little organization grew and one of the agents, Clint Barton, brought in a stray girl. Clint was supposed to have killed this girl, but that story is for another time. Suffice to say he brought Natasha Romanoff in and Nick ended up adopting her. It wasn't long before Sam Wilson joined as well. These kids were great, and enjoyed working for Fury as much as they enjoyed being his adopted kids (though they never called him Dad, it just didn't seem right).  
But possibly the most intriguing case is Miles Morales. This kid was displaying Spider Powers almost as soon as he was born, and Nick adopted him to protect him, raise him, and help him become a hero with his powers. The young child is a sweet kid who seems to love his large family and the agents constantly steaming in and out of his house.

Despite all these lovely stories we could delve into, I say we save those for another time, okay? Good. Like I said, this is about Nick Fury. So let's hear more about the man himself.  
Director of SHIELD, Fury has to often make difficult choices that sometimes only he understands. Though many people think he's crazy or selfish, he truly does just want what's best for everyone, civilian and powered alike. Some of his methods are a bit questionable (okay, a lot questionable), they do get the end results. And to him, that's what matters. He is always several steps ahead of everyone else and has a back-up plan for his back-up plan. Some may not trust him, but his agents, and the children he's given a home do. They trust him with their lives, and he respects that.  
He loves many, but trusts few. But not everyone knows or understands what that means, so he's passed off as reclusive, rude, crazy, evil, dangerous, and a million other things that may be partly true, but they are not all there is to him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Okay, tell me what you thought! If you liked this, I might do some stories of what it's like on a normal day at his house or something. Thanks and until next time!  
Toodles!


	3. Budapest

Out of boredom, Clint and Natasha had set up a video-feed and were answering questions of random people on the internet. It was going great until the question came up. 'What happened in Budapest?'  
Clint immediately rushed to answer, "Budapest is for me and Natasha and for you to-"  
But Coulson, who was on a computer and keeping an eye on them spoke up. "There are two versions of Budapest. One is the mission and one is the code word for when Clint needs Natasha to sleep with him when he has nightmares."  
Clint went bright red, a mortified expression on his face. "Shut up, Phil!"  
Natasha sighed, "You're thirteen, it's nothing to be ashamed of-"  
"Tasha STOP!" Clint begged, still clearly mortified. Natasha rolled her eyes."Uh- that's all the time we have, bye!" Clint hurriedly told the camera and then turned it off. He shot a very angry glare at an impassive Coulson before storming off towards his room. But as Natasha followed, she noticed it was less angry once he's was away from Coulson's hearing. Clint's posture became slumped and he shuffled his feet, his shoulders hunched over. He reached his room and immediately flopped into bed.  
After a few minutes of listening to his mumbling about it, Natasha entered his room. "Clint, get up." Clint refuses to get up from his position, face-stuffed-into-his-pillow, on his bed. "Clint..."  
"I CANNOT believe he would say that! On CAMERA of ALL PLACES!" He finally complained into his pillow.  
"Clint, it's not that big of a deal, get up."  
"But Na-at!" He whined, rolling over and dramatically placing an arm over his face. She sighed, shaking her head exasperatedly. "That was PRIVATE information! He had NO RIGHT to tell EVERYONE on the INTERNET!" He cried, pouting fakely. "Why did he feel the need to be so... so... UGH."

"Ugh?" Natasha laughed, "That's the best you've got?"  
"Shuddup..." He mumbled, moving his arm slightly to glance at her.  
"Well, if you'll just get over this, it's silly-"  
"It so is not!"  
"It really is."  
Clint groaned, covering his face with his arm again. Natasha stood up, "If you don't get over this and let it go I'll hide all your bows and arrows. Including the ones you hid in the air vents."  
"How do you-"  
"It doesn't matter, now get up."  
"Mmmm... No..." He shook his head. Natasha walked out, "Okay, don't blame me when you don't have your bow and arrows for our next battle."  
Clint jumped off his bed, "Wait, are you serious?"  
"What makes you think I'm not?" She asked over her shoulder as she walks down the hall, directly towards his first stash of bow and arrows.  
"No! No no no no!"  
She walked into the room and began to gather his weapons. "NAT NO!" He yelled, running in and snatching them away.  
"Then let it go."  
"But-"  
"Don't make a big deal about it, or I'll hide them away."  
They had a brief staring contest, which Natasha won. "Fine." Clint grumbled, causing Natasha to smile, "Good."  
Clint reluctantly followed Natasha out after she'd put his bow and arrows back. They walked back to the living room of the tower and looked around, yet again bored. Hopefully this time Clint wouldn't be embarrassed while dealing with their boredom this time.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
Toodles!


End file.
